Forever
by xocrazyinlovexo
Summary: Is is really possible to love someone forever?


**Forever**

**June 25****th****, 2011**

Vanessa woke to bright sunlight streaming in her bedroom window. She rolled over expecting to snuggle into Zac's warm body but was surprised to discover that he wasn't there. He had returned the previous night from two weeks in London doing promotional interviews for his latest movie. She had been asleep when he got home but had woken up long enough to talk to him for a few minutes.

They had been living together for about a year and a half and it was a rare occasion for him to be up before her. She slowly made her way out of bed and to the bathroom adjoining their bedroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she went to look for Zac, thinking they had planned to spend the day together since neither one had to work. As she approached the living room she could hear him whispering into his phone. His back was to her and he let out a frustrated groan while running his fingers through his messy hair.

"I just need to find an excuse to get out of the house alone without Vanessa getting suspicious." Zac said into the phone. Vanessa's eyes grew wide with curiosity; she thought they had no secrets from each other. Zac had always insisted that total honesty was the only way to make their relationship last. She felt a little guilty eavesdropping on him but she couldn't help herself.

After listening to the person on the other end of the phone for several minutes Zac finally ended the call "yeah that sounds great, I'll be there. Bye." He turned around to put his phone away and he saw Vanessa standing at the other end of the living room immediately going over to her.

"Morning beautiful" he gave her his usual morning greeting followed by a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey" she responded flatly "what was that all about?" she asked while motioning towards his phone.

"Oh that was Susan; she uh has some new scripts for me to read over so I'm meeting her later this afternoon." He fumbled with his words and hoped that she believed his story, hating that he was lying to her.

"I thought you wanted to spend the day together" Vanessa said not believing his story. She knew he was lying by the way he was looking anywhere but her eyes. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"I do, we will, I'll just be gone for a little while but you can have me all to yourself the entire rest of the day. We can do anything you want and don't forget I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." Now she knew for sure he was lying by his incessant rambling. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close to his bare chest. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. She abandoned the kiss rather quickly but he immediately pulled her back in for another longer more sensual kiss. Melting at the feel of his lips on hers she slid her arms around his neck and let herself get lost in the feelings only he could evoke in her. Even after almost six years together the passion between them never dwindled.

After a quick breakfast Zac and Vanessa decided to go out for a little shopping trip. They climbed into Vanessa's new red Lexus RX which Zac had bought her last year for her 22nd birthday. She had finally learned to drive a few years ago but Zac liked driving her car so she usually let him.

Vanessa decided she didn't care how they spent the day as long as they were able to spend it together. They had both been extremely busy lately and it seemed as if they were spending less and less time together. Zac was continuously filming one movie after another and when he wasn't filming it seemed he was off doing promotional work for his films. Sometimes she traveled with him if she wasn't busy with her own obligations, but she hadn't been able to go along with him to London. She had released a third album the previous year and had also starred in a couple movies. The pressures of the Hollywood life and schedule were starting to wear her down. They had talked about buying a house together but had yet to find time to start looking for one. Lately it seemed like all they had time for was work and when they were lucky sleep.

Vanessa was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized they had arrived at the mall. Since the main purpose of their shopping trip was to buy Zac a new suit for his most recent movie premiere they went straight to his favorite store. Vanessa had to admit that Zac was fun to shop with, he had great fashion sense and she enjoyed watching him model for her. Zac had grown out of his boyish good looks over the last couple of years and had turned into a very sexy man. He remained in excellent physical shape due to his religious obsession with working out; he hardly ever missed a day at the gym.

As they were about to enter Victoria's Secret Zac's phone began ringing. He quickly glanced at the screen and told Vanessa he would meet up with her when he finished. She gave him a curious look and proceeded into the store. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she browsed around the store; he was smiling big so he was obviously happy with whoever it was on the phone. Deciding she didn't really need anything she left the store and approached Zac.

"Yeah Julie, I think she overheard me earlier but she hasn't said anything." He paused obviously listening to the person on the other end. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." Zac turned around to find Vanessa standing right next to him. He gave her a nervous smile.

"You went to Victoria's Secret and didn't buy anything?" He teased her noticing she didn't have any bags, hoping to avoid any questions about his phone call.

"I didn't see anything I wanted" was her reply.

"Ok how about some lunch?" He asked while taking her hand in his.

"I'm not too hungry. How about if we just go home?" "Ok anything you want."

Back home Zac made himself a sandwich and joined Vanessa on the sofa where she was aimlessly flipping through channels on the TV. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her body in close to his; telling her now nice it was just to be alone together with nothing to do. He hated all the traveling he had been doing recently and the fact that they slept apart sometimes more than they slept together.

Zac had been gone to his 'meeting with Susan' for about an hour and Vanessa decided to start to get ready for their dinner date assuming he would be back soon like he promised. She went into her overflowing closet to pick out something to wear before getting into the shower.

Zac entered the apartment after his appointment and was greeted by the sound of the shower running and Vanessa's beautiful voice. He quickly stashed the evidence of where he had been into one of his drawers and quietly snuck into the bathroom. Steam filled the room and the smell of Vanessa's citrus shampoo wafted past his nose. He quickly undressed and slipped in behind the shower curtain. Vanessa's eyes snapped open upon the realization that she was no longer alone in the shower. She rolled her eyes at him as he stood licking his lips eyeing her body up and down.

"Do you want something Zachary?" She asked playfully while rinsing the remaining shampoo from her hair. Unable to resist the temptation any longer he reached out and wrapped her body up in his arms letting his hands glide up and down her glistening wet skin. "Only you" he whispered into her ear in a low husky tone that sent shivers down her spine. His mouth made its way down to her neck as he turned and pressed her up against the shower wall. Using her hands that were now tangled in his hair she pulled his lips up to meet hers in a sultry kiss. He wasted no time in letting his tongue explore her awaiting mouth. He pulled back gasping for air and rested his forehead against hers, she let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact with his body as he backed away from her and stepped into the stream of hot water.

She gave him an inquisitive look not exactly sure why he had just backed off so suddenly; Zac was not usually one to refuse sex or anything that might lead to it. He had been acting strange ever since he got back from London and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. She grabbed her towel off the hook and climbed out of the shower while he finished up.

Moments later he appeared in the bedroom wearing nothing but his towel. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back tight against his chest. "I love you Van" he whispered as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. She turned around in his arms and noticed his eyes were teary. "I love you too Zac. Are you ok because you are acting weird today?" He let out a small chuckle and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"I'm fine, I just really…. missed you" he replied with a soft smile before releasing her from his arms.

"Ok if you say so." She shook her head at him not really convinced that he was fine but not wanting to push it any further at the moment. They both quickly dressed; Vanessa wearing a black mini shirt and cream colored sequined baby doll top and Zac in dark jeans and a deep green polo.

Vanessa and Zac had had a quiet meal at one of their favorite restaurants. Zac had barely eaten and spent most of the meal pushing his food around on the plate. Vanessa couldn't help but notice his strange behavior but didn't question him about it, knowing if he had something on his mind he would tell her when he was ready. He never could keep a secret from her for very long. They were currently in the car driving in what appeared to be the opposite direction of their apartment. Zac pulled into a parking lot next to a park that Vanessa recognized immediately. They used to come here a lot when they were first dating when they wanted to be alone.

Zac got out of the car and went around to her side opening the door for her. He took her hand and helped her out of the car and began walking towards a bench next to the playground. He sat down next to her never releasing her hand from his sweaty grasp.

"Zac what are we doing here?" She finally asked when he didn't speak. "We haven't been here in years."

"Well, um, if you remember this is the exact place that I asked you to be my girlfriend almost six years ago." He replied noticing the worried look that crossed her face. He turned to face her taking both of her hands in his.

"Vanessa I brought you here because I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore." He realized the moment the words left his mouth that was not how he had intended that to come out and saw her eyes moisten with tears. _Damn Zac you are such an idiot_ he thought _calm down, it's just Vanessa_. "Um, that's not what I meant." _Ok deep breath Zac._

"Van I love you. You are so amazing I can't even begin to describe it. I don't know what I ever did to get you to love me but I know that I am the luckiest guy in the world because you do. You make me so happy and I can't imagine my life without you. Just being in your presence makes me a better person and I could never love anyone as much as I love you. So I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore because I want you to be my wife." He slid off the bench so he was kneeling in front of her. "Will you marry me?" Vanessa had tears pouring down her face completely astonished by the words that had just come from his mouth. She immediately threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Nothing could make me happier than to be your wife." She finally said realizing he was still waiting for her answer. He let out a sigh of relief, not that he expected her to say 'no', but he was glad he managed to get all the words out in the right order. He had never been so nervous about anything in his entire life. He stood pulling her up with him and wrapped her up in his muscular arms capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. After their lips parted he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Vanessa's eyes went wide as she saw the ring nestled inside the box. It was a 3 carat round diamond set on a diamond encrusted band of white gold. Zac picked up the ring and gently slid it onto her trembling hand.

"Oh. My. God! Zac that is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" she managed to get the words out without ever tearing her eyes off the sparkling ring on her hand.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he replied as he gently stroked his thumb over her cheek, before their lips met once again in a kiss filled with love and longing. They continued kissing in a place that was once special to them but had now become unforgettable for both of them.

"So in case you were wondering, Julie is the lady at the jewelry store who helped me design that ring for you." Zac said as they were driving back home, he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it affectionately. Vanessa gave him a small smile realizing that he knew she had been suspicious of him earlier. "I spent a lot of time with her picking it out. The ring was supposed to be ready to pick up before I left for London but it wasn't so I had to find a way to get it today without you finding out. I'm sorry I was acting weird and I lied to you but I was really worried I wasn't going to be able to get it."

"Zac you have nothing to be sorry for. This is the best day of my life even if you were acting a little strange." She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she looked at the ring once again. "Plus it's good to know you can't lie to me and get away with it."

Zac barely had the apartment door closed before Vanessa pushed him up against it and attached her lips to his. She had his shirt fabric balled up in her fists as she forcefully pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor. He slid his hands up and down her sides as he kissed and sucked at the delicate flesh on her neck. He released his lips from her long enough to pull her shirt over her head dropping it on the floor as they stumbled their way toward the bedroom. She blindly fumbled with the zipper of his jeans as he reached around and freed her breasts from the confinement of her bra. "Get me to bed now." She mumbled against his lips as he lifted her up, deciding carrying her was much more efficient. Once in the bedroom he gently laid her down under the blankets and crawled in next to her.

His hand slid up from her waist and began to gently massage her breast as his warm mouth licked and kissed his way around the other one causing her nipples to ripen into stiff peaks. Vanessa moaned out his name arching her body into his while his hand slid lower getting dangerously close to the part of her that was aching to be touched. Kissing his way down her body he let his fingers just barely graze over her sensitive flesh. He took a minute to look at her lying on the bed, her eyes glazed over with passion, her hair spread all around her, her lips slightly parted. He was positive he had never seen her look more beautiful. "God Vanessa you are so beautiful."

He lowered his lips back to her flat stomach and he kissed around her belly button and flicked his tongue over the piercing there before working his way back up to her lips. He slipped two fingers inside her while his thumb began a slow circular rhythm pushing her towards the place she longed to go. "Oh… God…. Zac" was all she could get past her lips as pure raw pleasure overtook her whole body. Her hands were everywhere; in his hair, grasping at the sheets, running wildly over his muscular body, pulling him closer to her. She was trying desperately to burn this moment into her memory so she could never forget it. The feel of his body against hers, the taste of his kiss, and the profusion of love that she felt for him and from him; it was almost more than she could comprehend.

When the need to feel her warmth around him became unbearable he removed his fingers and passionately thrust into her. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her. He continued on in a steady rhythm; so wrapped up in their passion and love. The feeling of her inner muscles contracting around him was all that he needed to go over the edge with her. "I love you Van" hearing those words from him now, knowing how truly he meant it was almost enough to make her cry from sheer happiness. "I love you too."

They were cuddled together in bed still buzzing from the aftermath of their evening together. Zac gently picked up her left hand and kissed her finger just below her shiny new ring. Vanessa hadn't stopped smiling since he had asked her to marry him and nothing could make him happier than to know she was going to be his forever. He intertwined their fingers together and pulled her body closer to his not satisfied until he felt her skin pressed against his.

"Vanessa Efron sounds pretty good don't ya think?" She asked placing soft kisses all over his chest.

"I can't imagine anything ever sounding better."

* * *


End file.
